


Não podia competir

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como poderia esperar competir com a pessoa que era possivelmente a mulher mais importante da história recente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não podia competir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't compete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623316) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 1. [Deathless Aphrodite of the spangled mind](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/272.html)

Ela rezaria por ajuda, se achasse que isso teria alguma utilidade, sua situação era tão desesperadora assim. Leliana não só estava apaixonada por outra pessoa, mas manteve uma relação comprometida contra todos os desafios por cerca de uma década, e com a Heroína de Ferelden ainda por cima. Como poderia esperar competir com a pessoa que era possivelmente a mulher mais importante da história recente? Não podia, então fez a única coisa que poderia fazer: nada. Ela respeitava demais a autonomia de Leliana para tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia, e seus sentimentos não eram problema de mais ninguém além dela.


End file.
